creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Rose
It's just a saying, but I once heard something about the Red Rose. If you strongly love someone or wished to be loved by whoever, or if you are a couple and strongly wish that you two will stay together forever, a rose will appear. If you wish or pray toward that rose, your love desires will come true... We did, and the result was beautiful. She loves me and I love her. We are such a wonderful couple. Oh, how beautiful it is. Every date is perfect. Off to watch sunset, off to play on the beach... I can always feel her body temperature on me, even now. Just now, I was carrying her. She was smiling on my back, and though I feel no breath, I'm used to it. Now, I am hugging her tightly and she rests her head against my chest as we watch the soothing beach dancing in front of us. Are you cold, my love? Ah, your body is always cold. Don't worry, I will warm you up even though you will stay cold forever. That smell of yours is magical. People say they vomit every time they smell it, but I love it... I don't care if all the people around me say I'm insane and I'm a monster. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy... Ah... Your skin has gone softer... It's falling off again. When we go back home, I will sew it on. Don't worry... Your eyeballs too... Didn't I tell you to keep it safely in your socket? You silly one, be careful! Haha, but it's okay. I kiss her gently on the lips, it still feels so comforting. I brush her hair, though some falls off immediately. Oh, no matter what, she is still so pretty. Is this your bone? Since the skin's already gone I guess I can't sew it on now... But your bone is sparkling like a diamond, I love it too. We shall keep it this way. Hey... let's French kiss. Ah, your tongue is so funny and soft and slippery. Aye! There's a disgusting worm in here. No no, this worm can't possess your mouth. Your mouth is mine too. Everything about you is mine. The red dress looks so good on you... That skin of yours is so wonderful too. Ah, so sticky, as if it's melting. But I have to be very careful, can't let every bit of your skin slip off yet. But sometimes exposing a bit of your skull is great too! Here, see? I chuckle, and kiss her hand. The lovable smell enters my nose as I kiss it and my lips feel the coldness of her skin. I kiss it so hard that when I look at it, all I see is her yellowish-white bone. Haha, didn't I say to be more careful? Look at me, my love. Oh, your features. Even though your nose is slowly fading away with your other skin, I can still make you a new one from our daughter, so you don't have to worry. Those lost parts of your skin too. Ah, let me kiss you again... Oh, you are so beautiful... Thank you, red rose, thank you.... Category:Mental Illness